


Hijo de la Luna

by LadyFerrum



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Based on a Mecano song, Fluff, Gen, Night, One Shot, Storytelling, Who's excited for season 2!!!!, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: Our heroes retire for the night deep within a forest where a tale is told to pass the time.





	Hijo de la Luna

 

A fire crackled as the sun began to set, making itself the only source of light in the encroaching darkness before the group.

 

It had been a long day of covering ground and the forest was sought out to take refuge for the night as it offered protection from the cold and kept the threat of nightly demonic ambushes at bay.

 

Trevor grumbled, poking the fire while his friends made themselves comfortable for the night.

 

“Well, I'll give it to you that this isn't the worst place I've slept in but this place definitely doesn't sit right with me. I'd say we move on at the crack of dawn.”

 

Sypha raised a brow at him.

 

“Didn't you mention before that you used to sleep in any tree you could find?”

 

Trevor snorted.

 

“Used to. It's more for the warmer days of the year. This is more for the time of sleeping in inns where you won't wake up covered in snow.”

 

Sypha shuddered at the thought of being buried by the cold hard snow.

 

They sat quietly for a moment before Sypha spoke up again.

 

“Perhaps a story is needed to keep our minds off of our current situation.”

 

“You Speakers always have stories to share, don't you?” Trevor quibbled.

 

“And you have something better, Belmont?” Sypha retorted.

 

“What is the story called?” Alucard broke his silence for the first time since they made camp, startling both Trevor and Sypha from their quarrel.

 

“ _Hijo de la Luna_ ,” the words practically fell from Sypha in a breathless voice.

 

“ _Son of the Moon_? Sounds like another prophecy of yours,” Trevor scoffed as Sypha glared at him.

 

“It’s a story I grew up hearing from my Elders and one from our country so it means a lot to us just so you know. Don’t mock us.”

 

“Shit, sorry.”

 

Alucard tapped his chin in thought.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve heard of that one. My mother told me plenty of stories from the Speakers she met on her travels but not this one.”

 

He took a quick glance at Trevor who shot him back with a sharp look of his own before setting his eyes on Sypha.

 

“Why don’t we hear how it goes?”

 

“O-of course.”

 

Sypha cleared her throat.

 

“Since you’ve been nice unlike a certain _someone_ , I’ll throw in a little performance to go along with the story as well.”

 

She brought her hands forth towards the fire, closing her eyes as she concentrated.

 

The flames began to wave erratically as shapes emerged from within of a woman and a moon.

 

\--------

 

_Once there was a Roma woman_

_Begging on her knees, she cried_

_‘Til dawn to the moon_

_To give her a man and family_

 

_The moon said to her_

_“A man and family you shall have,_

_But your firstborn is mine,”_

 

_Such is the fool who fails to see_

_That to offer one’s child_

_For the sake of escaping loneliness_

_Guarantees no love to it_

 

_The moon desires too_

_For a man and family_

_But it is not meant to be_

 

_A son was born_

_With pale skin and eyes_

_To a man of cinnamon_

 

_In anger, he cursed the child_

_Believing his wife to be unfaithful_

_He drew his dagger_

 

_Demanding to know_

_Who the child was_

_When she insisted his,_

_The blade was thrust into her_

 

_He left for the mountains_

_Leaving the child there_

_The son of the moon_

 

_What will the moon do_

_Now that she has a child_

_Of flesh and bone_

 

_If the child cries,_

_The moon wanes to cradle him_

_And when the moon is full,_

_The child is content_

 

\--------

 

“That’s _Hijo de la Luna_.”

 

The fire had now been reduced to nothing more than smoldering embers as Trevor and Alucard stared on in silence, lost in thought.

 

Sypha couldn’t help but notice their solemn faces.

 

“It appears my story has moved you all,” she noted aloud.

 

“Yes, thank you for your story. It truly does resonate deeply for me,” replied Alucard.

 

“Tell me, do you see yourself as the  _Son of the Moon_?”

 

“In many ways, I do but not the eyes though.”

 

That was enough to draw a laugh from Sypha and Trevor.

 

“Well in the moonlight, your eyes and hair look quite pale like his,” Sypha smiled, pointing a finger to the sky.

 

Alucard turned his head up to see the moon over him, full and clear with stars around it. Unbeknownst to him, it was casting him in an ethereal light that paled his complexion.

 

“Are you content, Alucard?”

 

He reveled for a while at the moonlight as he thought of them: His friends who were beside him now, the struggles and triumphs that they’ve gone through, and the quest they all shared together.

 

They would restore Wallachia and bring her people peace once again by slaying the one who caused such suffering to occur. His father. It was not an easy task ahead of them but with no other options left without costing innocent lives, it was the only choice.

 

He loved his friends and though they all had their disagreements, they managed to forge an unbreakable bond with each other. He wasn’t going to lose them now to this madness.

 

For he believed in the kindness of others and the love that they held.

 

“Yes. I am.”

 

Sypha sighed happily.

 

“So am I.”

 

Trevor dug a boot into the dirt, lifting his head to look at them both while trying to keep the flush in his cheeks from being noticed.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“I think it’s time that we sleep now. Tomorrow’s another long day for us and I’m pretty beat. Good night to the both of you!”

 

Sypha laid herself down followed by Trevor and Alucard doing the same, mumbling their good nights in reply.

 

After they’ve settled down, Alucard brought his eyes up to the sky again to gaze at the moon, failing to notice Trevor stirring beside him.

 

“Are you really happy or was that just to make her happy?”     

 

“I meant what I said. What about you, Belmont, were you sincere with your answer?”

 

“Yeah, I’d just rather not admit that out loud though.”

 

Alucard chuckled softly.

 

“Rest now, I’ll keep watch for tonight. You have my word.”

 

“Alright then. Good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

With a shuffle, Trevor turned over and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
